


Существо

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Про таких ему говорила покойная мать: таится в лесной чаще, подстерегая случайных заплутавших путников, глядит дерзко и поет сладко, и не достанет воли, чтобы отвести глаз, даже у самого стойкого.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	Существо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379371) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020). 



Приходит время, когда лес начинает пустеть; еще зеленеет трава под ногами и стелется синеватый мох, испещренный падалицей, но в воздухе уже стоит предвестье холода, острый запах угольного дыма. Люди в окрестных деревнях к ночи растапливают печи, и сырой туман в низинах по вечерам стелется, жмется к земле, скрывает неверные топи: зазеваешься — завязнешь, и никто не придет на помощь.

В один из таких вечеров он находит Существо.

В лесу тихо; только привычный шорох зверья да неумолчный говор узкой речки, такой своенравной и бурной, что не замерзает и зимой, питается подземными ключами. Заслушавшись речной песней, он бы и прошел мимо, но блеснуло в синеве мха чужеродное, иззелена-черное. Тихо, неслышно переступая копытами, он подходит ближе, держа пальцы на тетиве, сам не зная, что готов увидеть — а видит чудовище.

Не человек, колдовское отродье — лицо человечье, а тело птичье, и пернатые руки заканчиваются острыми даже на вид, кривыми и длинными когтями. Про таких ему говорила покойная мать: таится в лесной чаще, подстерегая случайных заплутавших путников, глядит дерзко и поет сладко, и не достанет воли, чтобы отвести глаз, даже у самого стойкого. Сманит взглядом и высосет душу, превращаясь в человека от полуночи до первого света — а от того, кто ему душу отдаст, по доброй ли воле, по зломыслию, ничего не останется.

Этот, впрочем, не страшен и едва ли жив; иззелена-черные крылья изломаны, раскинуты по синеве мягкого мха, красного не от падалицы — от крови не колдовской, алой. Видимо, и в птичьем отродье есть что-то от человека, на которого он так похож лицом.

Сколько зим не слышал он человеческой речи, простых, радостных слов; а этот — все равно что человек, на худом лице замерзла боль, и на щеках тень от длинных ресниц. Сколько чужих душ унес и унес ли — того не узнать, но больше не петь ему сладко: лицо наискось распорола глубокая рана, и кровь запеклась в черных перышках вокруг закрытых глаз.

Он опускается на колени, подхватывает Существо на руки — вроде и легкими должны быть птичьи перышки, а ноша тяжела; голова безвольно привалилась к его груди, спутанные длинные волосы занавесили раны на щеках, обезображенный, разорванный рот.

Он поднимается с колен, прижимает Существо к груди покрепче.

И везет домой.

***

Три дня и три ночи Существо не приходит в себя, и он почти жалеет, что взялся возвращать с того света кого-то, не разумея, чем помочь. Существо бьется то в ознобе, то в лихорадке, зовет кого-то, умоляет бессвязно, а он стоит рядом бесполезным истуканом и ничего не может сделать. Устраивает чужое изломанное тело в самом сухом углу, куда не достигает ни ветерка, забивает прохудившийся навес, что служит ему крышей, мхом да смолой, промывает раны речной водою. Теперь только и остается смотреть, как понемногу, капля за каплей, уходит из странного, желтого лица жизнь, как становится оно все бледнее, будто выцветает, разливаются по острым скулам серые пятна. На вторую ночь он не смыкает глаз, прислушивается к тихим стонам и путаным мольбам; подгибает ноги, грузно опускается рядом и берет когтистую лапу-ладонь. Вдруг почувствует, что кто-то ждет его на этом свете?

На четвертую ночь Существо наконец-то приходит в себя. Так хочется спать, что, кажется, он наяву видит то, чего нет; прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу, смотрит на пляшущие в сумерках меж деревьев тени — и пропускает момент, когда глаза Существа изумленно распахиваются, а из обезображенного рта вырывается тихое, сиплое:

— Что…?

Он разгибается рывком, подходит к лежанке, смотрит внимательно, как Существо шарит вокруг себя руками-крыльями, ощупывает сломанные, перебитые жесткие перья. Желтые крючковатые ноги-лапы со скрежетом впиваются когтями в рассохшееся дерево пола, темноту рассекает жутковатый клекочущий вой — и он с запоздалым изумленьем понимает, что Существо… плачет.

Нет таких слов, чтобы забрать ту боль, что слышится в этом клекоте, и он отходит неслышно, прячется в тенях — такое же бесполезное чудовище, как то, что выгибает, выламывает сейчас на холодном полу; закусывает губу, чтобы не выдать себя громким выдохом, ненужным словом, напрасной жалостью. Существо когда-нибудь снова будет летать, срастется перебитое крыло, раны его, пусть и глубокие — теперь уже не смертельные, и только шрам, обезобразивший упрямый рот, останется до конца земного срока. Не нужно жалеть его, о себе бы лучше подумал — что теперь делать, когда Существо — вот оно, живое и яростное, поднимается одним слитным движеньем, идет крадучись вдоль выцветших гобеленов стен.

От чужой расправы не спас, но подобрать — подобрал, не оставил умирать — а может, не надо было? Там, в лесу, Существо не было страшным — но вдвойне страшным выглядит теперь, непрошеным гостем в его доме. Вспомнит ли, кто учинил над ним такое? Или подумает, что виноватый притащил сюда, добивать да домучивать?

Существо медленно оглядывается вокруг, и он видит, как лихорадочно блестят нечеловеческие, жуткие зеленые глаза — человеческой ли злостью, звериным ли голодом, в полутьме не разобрать. Узловатые желтые пальцы с длинными когтями проводят по покрытым пылью тяжелым занавесям, чертят зеленые полосы в пыльно-сером, трогают медленно, почти ласково. Как знакомца, давно забытого или виденного во сне.

Как будто обладатель этих нечеловечьих рук уже был здесь когда-то.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу неловко, и глухой перестук копыт разносится эхом.

Существо оборачивается — резко, по-звериному; смотрит на него в упор, не мигая, и произносит тихо, опасливо, будто из них двоих здесь это он — чудовище, птичье отродье.

— Малфой?…

***

Должно быть, кому-то это место было родным домом когда-то — уютным и теплым, таким, чтобы проливалось солнце в высокие окна, и звучал в просторных залах эхом чей-то смех. Он знает это место только таким, как сейчас — заброшенным и запустелым; мох и трава проросли между потемневших мраморных плит, и упрямый плющ вьется по стенам, терзает каменную кладку, пошедшую трещинами. Крыша обрушилась, и почерневший остов тянет ввысь искореженные обугленные пальцы. Уцелел только угол — да ему и угла было довольно, чтобы назвать это место домом, каким бы он ни был. И вот теперь Существо по-хозяйски раздвигает пыльные зеленые с серебром занавеси, впуская беспощадно-белый лунный свет, и кажется ему, что это он здесь непрошеный, неловкий гость.

— Что это за место? — требовательно начинает он.

— … твой дом, — Существо пожимает плечами.

— Но тогда откуда оно тебе знакомо? Скажешь, что был здесь раньше?!

Существо глядит прямо, бесстрашно, и некстати всплывают в памяти предупреждающие слова о чудовище, что смотрит дерзко и поёт сладко. Он не боится — как такого бояться, когда больше всего пришлец похож на взъерошенного воронёнка, выпавшего из гнезда.

— Когда-то… — тихо говорит Существо и улыбается с грустью, — когда-то мы знали друг друга.

— Мы были друзьями? — спрашивает он неверяще.

Существо молчит и смотрит на него яркими даже в зыбком лунном свете зелеными глазами: нет, и у птиц таких не бывает, а уж у людей — тем более. Колдовское отродье, загадывающее ему смутные, беспокойные загадки; нельзя его слушать, и веры ему нет.

— Уж поверь мне, если бы мы встречались раньше, я бы это запомнил, — надменно говорит он, и Существо фыркает, бросает небрежно:

— Всё такой же Малфой. — качает головой, улыбаясь криво.

— Ты, верно, спутал меня с кем-то, — говорит он. — Это не мое имя.

— Да что ты, — Существо поднимает брови и смотрит на него с вызовом. — И как же тебя зовут?

Тут бы и осечь наглеца, укоротить дерзкие речи, но у него не находится ответа. Сколько лет никто не звал его по имени — он и сам позабыл, как его зовут на самом деле. Что ему до имени — настоящего ли, выдуманного; никто не зовет по имени чудовищ, и ему эта глупая придумка без надобности — был бы верный лук, да стрелы, да крыша над головой. Он добудет еды, залатает щели в прохудившейся крыше мхом и смолою, будет остерегаться случайных, заплутавших в его лесу путников, как учила когда-то мать, и не нужны ему ни человечьи голоса, ни колдовские загадки. Лучше б оставил Существо там, в лесу, лучше б не пережило оно первую же холодную ночь во мхах да кореньях, и не стоял бы он сейчас, не смотрел бы, как в нечеловеческих глазах плещется отвратительная ему, острая жалость.

— Ты не помнишь, — выдыхает Существо еще слышно; не спрашивает — уверяется. — Ты совсем ничего не помнишь, Малфой…

***

Называть Существом того, с кем разделил еду и кров, неумно, а имени своего пришлец ему так и не назвал, да и сам он не спрашивает — ни к чему ему имя чужака, что приблудился случайно и так же легко исчезнет однажды, стоит только затянуться ранам. Не так много людей он видел в своей жизни, а таких вот колдовских существ — и вовсе ни разу, так что немудрено было ошибиться. Он и ошибается.

Назойливым оказался неназванный гость и отправляться восвояси не спешит, добро хоть вопросов чудн _ы_ х больше не задает, не смущает ум колдовскими загадками. Сначала и наружу-то не выходит — все больше лежит, отвернувшись, то и дело впадая в лихорадочное забытье; как бы ни топорщил пришлец перья, всякий бы увидел — слаб и почти беспомощен. Но время идет, излечиваются раны, и все чаще пришлец выбирается на воздух, стоит на пороге, щурит на солнце круглые от любопытства, как у той птицы, глаза.

Всё-то ему интересно — стоило только отлежаться, чтобы достало сил ходить, и вот уже не найдешь его: то он ищет что-то в кустах диких роз, обступивших чуть не вплотную старую кладку, и выбирается наружу весь в царапинах — не поймешь, где старые, где новые. То сует острый, птичий почти, нос ему под руку, смотрит, как он кроет наново крышу — зима подступает, и пусть холод ему не так страшен, как человеку или лесному зверю, все-таки оставаться без надежного крова никуда не годится. Пришлец ему не помощник, хоть и подлазит то и дело поближе, развлекает разговорами да байками, что-то мурлычет себе под нос и улыбается криво — свежий шрам перечеркивает тонкие губы. Однажды приносится откуда-то, весь встрёпанный, отдышаться не может, зато в руке находка — белое перо, огромное, чудн _о_ е, будто паутинка; он таких никогда не видывал, и ладно. А пришлец счастлив — аж светится, поди его пойми, отчего так обрадовался какому-то перу, пусть и чудн _о_ выглядящему. Дурачок и есть. Зато с нехитрой его кухонной утварью управляется на удивление ловко, даром что когти длиннее пальцев. Он и хотел бы, может, спросить, где пришлец так научился обращаться с человечьим добром, да одергивает сам себя — ни к чему ему знать такое.

И всё же: пусть и не знает он, как зовут того, кто делит с ним угол; пусть не знает ничего о том, откуда пришлец взялся, кто и за какие грехи взялся наказать его так жестоко и бросил умирать в глухом лесу — а привыкает он к чужому присутствию постыдно быстро. Будто всегда так и было: быстрые, исподлобья взгляды и кривые улыбки, тихая песня, смутно знакомый мотив. Будто всегда был рядом кто-то — совался под руку, отвлекал разговорами, раздражал и появлялся словно из ниоткуда в самый нежданный момент.

У пришлеца повадки дикой птицы — не пуганой, но гордой; не просит помощи, что бы ни случалось, а когда он сам, не спросясь, подсобляет — только поворачивается и глядит сердито, будто встрёпанный, злой вороненок. Вот и сейчас — сидит на разрушенной каменной лестнице, того и гляди, свалится, переломает хрупкие птичьи кости, и кое-как чешет отросшие, длинные волосы. Левой когтистой лапой неумело, неловко сжимает простой деревянный гребень — правая рука до сих пор еле двигается, хотя уже столько времени прошло с тех пор, как пришлец очнулся в его доме впервые.

Он фыркает досадливо — вот опять, нет чтобы хоть раз попросить о помощи, хотя болтает днями без умолку. Подходит ближе — спасибо старой каменной кладке, на которой пришлец устроился, как на насесте, теперь они вровень почти глазами. Пришлец отворачивается, прячет лицо в подступающих сумерках, но покорно — вот уж чудеса — отдает гребень, позволяя разделять спутавшиеся, свалявшиеся пряди. Иззелена-черные — прямо как бессильно повисшее, перебитое правое крыло. Кажется, ни разу ещё он не видел пришлеца так близко — так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть и чудн _ы_ е, колдовские зеленые глаза, каких у людей не бывает; и нежные, тонкие перышки черной оправой вокруг глаз. Никогда он не замечал раньше, что ресницы у пришлеца — такие же иззелена-черные, как и волосы, как и крылья. Красивые.

Пришлец, кажется, и дышать перестал — дрожит мелкой дрожью, будто в ознобе. Немудрено: зима уже совсем близко, и вечерами сырой холодный туман стелется меж старых камней, стучится к ним в высокие окна. Даже ему в этот предночный час становится холодно; деревянный гребень норовит выскользнуть из озябших пальцев, дёргает, тянет длинные пряди — так, что пришлец шипит от боли сквозь сжатые зубы и поворачивается к нему сердито.

— Малфой! Ну больно же, ну!

— Как тебя зовут? — требует он. — Негоже, знаешь, звать меня этим твоим странным именем, а самому так и не назваться.

Какого ответа он ожидал — и сам не знает, но только не того, что происходит: пришлец замирает под его руками, съеживается даже — будто кто его ударил. Смотрит внимательно, колеблется, и на миг ему самому становится страшно — что же такое он сейчас услышит?

— Поттер, — слышится хриплый выдох, будто птичье карканье. — Когда-то ты звал меня Поттером.

***

Потемневший к ночи лес будто замирает, прислушиваясь — ни шороха, ни шелеста, и народившийся месяц едва пробивается сквозь тучи, не справляясь с обступившей их темнотой. Он вертит в руках давно забытый деревянный гребень, смотрит, как у пришлеца — Поттера — пар идет изо рта и светятся в темноте нечеловеческие, обращенные на него глаза. Думает о том, как жестока эта насмешка — спасти кого-то, за руку вывести с того света, чтобы взамен получить безумные речи. Да и стоит ли ждать, что существо, единожды побывавшее где-то там, за чертой, обратно на твердую землю вернется неизменным, как будто ничего не бывало? Или, быть может, новый его знакомец всегда был безумен, всегда называл первого встречного старым другом, чужим чудн _ы_ м именем? Кого потерял этот Поттер, что так тщится найти замену в случайно встреченном — совсем другой породы, не человеке даже, а лесном чудовище?

Злая досада ядовитой змеей вползает в сердце, и он отворачивается, закрывает глаза — мысль неожиданно сильно язвит, хотя не должна бы. Лесному чудовищу не след надеяться на чудо — разве что на морок, и пришлец его — морок и есть. Морок, которому лучше бы убраться поскорее.

— Поздно уже, — глухо, через силу говорит он. — Пойду.

\- Неужели ты ни разу не попытался найти ответы? — настаивает Поттер. — Выяснить, кто ты такой, откуда взялся?

Назойливые вопросы царапают, бередят в нем что-то — что-то, давно похороненное в глубине, забытое, поднимают на поверхность не раздражение даже — чистую, раскаленную ненависть. К человечьим выродкам, что гнали его с вилами и горящими ветвями в самую непролазную чащу, к безмозглым причитальщицам, что шепотом пересказывают байки о лесном чудище, получеловеке, полулошади. К безумному Существу, что влезает незваным, непрошеным, и не отвяжется никак.

— Тебе до того какое дело? Сам-то давно ли с того света вернулся, чтобы ко мне лезть? Чего тебе от меня надо, _Поттер_?! — он почти выплевывает последнее слово, так хочется ему уязвить, задеть побольнее.

— Ты меня спас, — твердо говорит пришлец в ответ. — Ты меня спас, и я спасу тебя.

Что толку спорить с безумцем, который и сам не знает, что говорит. Он выдыхает устало; хватит с него на сегодня. И вообще, верно, хватит — надо избавляться от морока, пока не пристал, не прилип намертво; пусть пришлец, хоть и с незажившим до конца крылом, убирается восвояси. Слишком быстро он привык, слишком сильно, и хорошо бы ему с этим покончить.

— Не веришь мне, — тихо говорит из темноты Поттер.

— Ты безумен, — фыркает он. Кто бы в здравом уме поверил, что они и вправду встречались когда-то и знают друг друга, что это собственная память его подвела, стерев всякую мысль о чудн _о_ м существе со странным именем?

— Я тебе докажу. Я знаю дорогу, я отведу тебя… к твоим, — говорит Поттер торопливо, будто боится, что перебьют, заставят замолкнуть, и добавляет с вызовом: — Испугался, Малфой?

— Мечтай, Поттер, — сами собой катятся из него слова.

Даже в темноте он видит, как складываются в торжествующую улыбку тонкие губы, перечеркнутые рваным шрамом — и не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Они выходят до света. В предутренних сумерках ставшие ему домом разрушенные строенья скрыты туманом — и хорошо даже, проще проститься; представить, что, сколь бы далекий путь не предстоял им теперь, они непременно вернутся домой. Поттер ведет его, уверенно указывая направленье — точно на север, вдоль неумолкающей лесной реки, туда, где начинается и кончается следом глухая непролазная чаща. Где виднеются, еле видные глазу, зыбкие очертания далёких гор, которых он никогда в своей жизни не видел.

Верный своей гордой натуре, Поттер настаивает, чтобы идти сам, а не ехать верхом. Шагает рядом, смешно переваливаясь, впиваясь кривыми острыми когтями в корни, что так и норовят оплести ноги, опрокинуть наземь. Баюкает неокрепшее правое крыло; беззаботно перекатывает во рту тонкую веточку и глазеет по сторонам. Он поглядывает искоса — приглядывает даже, чтобы Поттер и вправду не споткнулся, не свалился, засмотревшись; и ясно ему, как чужеродна Поттеру сама земля, по которой он пытается шагать так гордо. Птице должно летать, и хоть лицом его чудн _о_ й попутчик — человек, крылья его так и просятся в небо. Поневоле он представляет, как Поттер летал бы — со смехом ясным и радостным, с разгоряченным от острого ветра, раскрасневшимся лицом, быстрее любой птицы, грозового облака.

Попутчик из Поттера оказывается тот ещё; то трещит без умолку, то затихает надолго и размышляет о чем-то, напевая себе под нос. Непривычный к твердой земле, неверному лесному бурелому, устает быстро, но старается того не показывать — он только усмехается про себя: насколько же упрям и упорен его человек-птица. Когда и всякое упрямство у Поттера на исходе, останавливаются на привал. Не так уж и далеко они отошли, как казалось: места ему ещё знакомы.

— Так не годится, — говорит он, готовясь к спору, но Поттер, совсем усталый, только кивает согласно. - Поедешь верхом.

Поттер вскидывается протестующе и тут же сникает — понимает, что спорить толку нет, иначе добираться они будут, куда задумано, не меньше чем до зимы. А оказаться в этих лесах в зимнюю стужу да снежный буран не рискнул бы даже самый безрассудный смельчак.

«Вот так подобрал чудака, да сам превратился во вьючную лошадь, делай после этого доброе дело», — фыркает он про себя, нетерпеливо пробуя твердую землю копытами, пока Поттер возится у него за спиной. Раздаются сдавленные ругательства — наездник из Поттера, видно, тот ещё, да и ему неловко, неприятно — допустить кого-то себе за спину вот так.

— Всё, поехали, — выдыхает Поттер прямо ему на ухо, и волосы на загривке встают дыбом: никогда не подпускал он кого-то к себе так близко. Так, чтобы чувствовать чужое горячее дыхание, чтобы чуять чужой запах — ветра, вечерней прохлады и поздних, осенних яблок. И вроде не так тяжела ноша, но проклятый Поттер никак не идет у него из головы.

***

Дни тянутся медленно, а заканчиваются быстро; миновав самую чащу, они постепенно поднимаются в предгорья. Словно бы и дышать становится легче: сосны стройно встают в ряды друг за другом, на просвет видно окрест за много шагов, и мягкий хвойный ковер порыжевших прошлогодних иголок подается под его копытами. Поттер совсем освоился, едет верхом довольно, будто и вправду оседлал обычную лошадь — то со смехом пытается пришпорить да просит прокатить галопом, а то и вовсе дремлет, уткнувшись ему в шею. Он держит тонкие запястья — птичьи, хрупкие косточки, и бредет медленно, стараясь ступать неслышно, чтобы Поттер во сне не свалился с его спины.

Чем дальше на север — тем холодней: хмурое солнце едва пробивается сквозь могучие кроны, злой ветер свищет в ветвях, воет в каменистых расселинах. Даже ему, ко всему привычному, мало-помалу становится зябко, Поттер же по-настоящему мерзнет, но не признается до последнего — сердито топорщит перья и дрожит так, что и он замечает.

Здесь, в предгорьях, нет опасности встретить крупного зверя, рыщут по их следам только горностаи да лесные коты, провожают блестящими бусинками глаз любопытные куницы. Нет нужды таиться, и вечерами они разводят костры — без живого огня в предгорьях ночами нелегко и по-настоящему опасно. Намерзшийся за очередной день перехода Поттер отогревается у костра, лезет чуть ли не в огонь, не боясь шальных языков пламени. Просмоленная хвоя вспыхивает, трещит, рассыпаясь, и столп искр поднимается в небо; Поттер завороженно провожает его взглядом, а он смотрит на Поттера — и никак не может насмотреться. Человек-птица, всю свою жизнь проживший в небе да в лесных кронах, огня не видавший и не знающий, как больно он может жалить, как стремительно он может убивать. В зловещем гуле пламени то и дело чудятся ему жестокие выкрики, треск факелов и гомон рогов, но стоит перевести взгляд — и морок исчезает, и только Поттер улыбается ему светло и обеспокоенно. Потягивается устало и сыто, заводит очередную байку про далекие поселения, диковинные создания и небывалые подвиги, и говорит так складно, что хочется верить.

Северные горы все ближе, и солнце встает все позже, а садится раньше — но, как и прежде, идут они только при свете, а вечерами становятся на ночлег. Хоть и видят в темноте оба по-звериному ясно, а все же, не сговариваясь, решают не торопиться. Он не знает, какие на то у Поттера причины, но свои понимает до стыдного явственно: сколько бы ни было дней пути впереди, а рано или поздно они закончатся, и им придется проститься — и приближать это прощание ему вовсе не хочется.

К ночи выходят на открытое место; сосны расступаются, и чернеющее небо раскидывается над ними несметным множеством звезд. Поттер поднимает глаза вверх — да так и застывает, любуясь, пока он разводит костер и опускается у огня устало.

— Смотри, — Поттер указывает рукой куда-то у себя над головою, — это Семь сестер. Видишь? Вот… И вот. А это — Орион-охотник. Похож на человека, правда?

Он смотрит — но не на небо с его бесконечными, одинаковыми искринками звезд, а на то, как ловко орудует правой рукою Поттер, то вычерчивая что-то, одному ему видимое, то указывая на очередную звезду с замысловатым названьем. Казалось, ещё совсем недавно еле двигал перебитым крылом, и чудилось, что и вовсе никогда не оправится — а теперь машет руками так, что того и гляди взлетит. Совсем немного времени осталось — и у Поттера снова будут крылья, способные нести его выше самых высоких деревьев, выше облаков. Так далеко, что не угнаться.

— Да ты не слушаешь меня Малфой!

Поттер, кажется, твердо вознамерился этим вечером обучить его премудростям узнавания звезд на небе: упрямо сжав губы, берет его руку своей, указывает, куда смотреть. Чертит на совсем почерневшем небосклоне фигуры, соединяет светящиеся линии, и, оглядываясь через плечо, блестит колдовскими зелеными глазами — точно ли понял, точно ли увидел, что должно? Поднявшийся к ночи ветер шумит в кронах где-то высоко над ними, и у него в голове шумит тоже — от усталости ли, от этой нечаянной близости, он и сам не знает. Вот только, когда Поттер устраивается на ночлег у него под боком и складывает крылья, накрывая их обоих невесомыми жесткими перьями, он не может вспомнить ни единой звезды.

***

Утро в предгорьях морозное, светлое, солнечные лучи запутались в сосновых, остро пахнущих смолою ветвях. Он просыпается с улыбкой, будто после дивного сна: зыбкого, смутного, уже ускользнувшего — не вспомнить, как ни старайся. Завозившийся во сне Поттер тихонько вздыхает у него под боком, не открывая глаз — так мирно дышит, так доверчиво прижимается в поисках тепла, что будить не хочется. Есть ещё время — в конце концов, им некуда торопиться, уговаривает он сам себя, вставая аккуратно и тихо. Что им несколько лишних часов в пути, если конец его уже так близок?

Сосны обступили место их случайного ночлега тесным полукругом, а впереди — раскинувшийся на пологих гористых склонах луг с побледневшей травою. Он собирает последние, предзимние цветы, уже тронутые ночным холодом, но всё равно упрямо цветущие вопреки; невзрачные с виду, но пахнущие обещанием неминуемой светлой весны. Вот и Поттер такой же, думает он про себя, улыбаясь задумчиво, раня пальцы жесткими стеблями и не замечая даже. Упорный, не сдающийся; совсем не то, чем кажется сгоряча и с первого взгляда.

Пальцы сами плетут нехитрый венок — невелика премудрость для того, кому приходилось мастерить и рыбачьи снасти, и тетиву для лука, — и так же сами вьются его мысли: о Поттере, который вот-вот снова будет летать, о том, что поджидает их в конце пути. О том, вернется ли он в то место, которое сам для себя назвал домом — или же больше его не увидит.

— Это мне? — зеленые, сонные ещё глаза распахиваются изумленно. Поттер, уставившись на него, моргает раз, другой, круглыми по-птичьи глазами, а потом вдруг улыбается широко, фыркает — и сгибается пополам от заливистого хохота: — Малфой… мне… венок! Ой, не могу! 

Он пожимает плечами молча — венок и венок, нехитрая забава, и уж точно не стоящая вот такого вот хохота. А Поттер всё смеется и никак не может остановиться, хлопает-машет руками-крыльями, подпрыгивая на месте…

И вдруг взлетает.

Взмывает вверх, моментально поднимаясь высоко в сосновые кроны, бьется крыльями о ветви, осыпая его дождём из прошлогодних сухих иголок. Он трясет головой, выдирая из волос иглы да веточки — наощупь, вслепую, не сводя глаз с Поттера. Тот осваивается в воздухе за считанные минуты — только набирал высоту неуверенно, уворачиваясь от веток, и вот уже завис выше расступившихся древесных вершин. Солнце бьет ему в глаза, превращая Поттера в размытую фигуру на белесом, прозрачном небосклоне, и огромные черные крылья раскинулись по небу, затмевая самый свет.

Немудрено было окрестить таких, как Поттер, чудовищами — от такого не убежать, не скрыться, на огромных своих крыльях он быстрее, кажется, и самого свирепого ветра. Крылья зловеще свистят, рассекая непослушный воздух, и у человека глупого да трусливого наверняка ушло бы в пятки сердце — ну точно явилось чудовище по его душу. Глупые человечьи отродья не видели, как красивы иззелена-черные перья, как доверчиво улыбается человек-птица, не слышали, как радостно он смеется и говорит так, что хочется верить в его чудеса. _Глядит дерзко и поет сладко_ , вспоминается ему, но эти слова больше не страшат; слишком давно не встречал он того, кто смотрел бы так, как Поттер — нечеловеческим взглядом зелёных глаз, — и видел в нём того, кто он есть на самом деле, а не чудовище из непролазной чащи. И только радость в его сердце — радость и никакого сожаления о том, что исцелившиеся до конца крылья могут унести Поттера куда угодно в любой момент, — когда его человек-птица возвращается на землю.

***

Теперь дни пролетают почти незаметно — крылья несут Поттера всё быстрее и дальше, и, хоть из раза в раз его человек-птица неизменно возвращается на землю, всё чаще ему приходится преодолевать лесной бурелом одному, следуя за промельком черного крыла. Кажется, что расстояние между ними растет всё быстрее — так же быстро, как приближается конец пути, и Поттер молчит и больше не показывает ему звезды, не рассказывает небылиц о том, что было когда-то.

Почему-то ему кажется — верится, скорее — что, стоит дойти до цели пути, и все разрешится само собою, и он молчит, провожая взглядом раскинувшиеся в небе огромные крылья, и так же молча разводит по вечерам костры. Но последний день пути наступает быстро, слишком быстро.

Луны не видно за тучами — низкими, грозовыми, тяжелыми; как бы ночью не собралась гроза, думает он. Ночлегом им нынче служит густой, разлапистый ельник, и огонь отбрасывает на низко нависшие ветви причудливые, зловещие тени. Поттер забился куда-то под ветки, обернулся, согреваясь, крыльями — почти невидимый в темноте, куда не достигают отблески пламени, и всё такой же молчаливый. Уже завтра, по ту сторону перевала, закончится неверная лесная дорога, и Поттер выведет его, как и обещал, к той цели, в которую он до конца так и не поверил за все это время.

— Расскажи мне, — просит он тихо. — Там, куда ты меня ведёшь… Там и вправду такие, как я?

— Там те, кто тебя ждет, — говорит Поттер. — Те, кто тебе ближе прочих. Не то чтобы ты кого-то подпускал близко, заносчивая ты задница, — фыркает.

Ему хочется усмехнуться в ответ — чуть ли не впервые за несколько последних дней он видит, как Поттер улыбается; но нет — сначала нужно вызнать еще одно, важное.

— А ты? Ты… живешь там же?

Поттер молчит, криво улыбается в ответ — и нет в этой улыбки ни надежды, ни света; без слов теперь понятно, что именно предстоит им — ему — завтра, на той стороне перевала, до которой остались едва ли не считанные шаги.

Поттер смотрит на него пристально, упрямо сверкает ярко-зелеными в полутьме глазищами, протягивает когтистую руку.

— Ты… что? — растерянно спрашивает он. Зачем ему эта рука, зачем ему — что? Дурацкое рукопожатие? — если он хочет Поттера себе, полностью, нелепо и отчаянно, глупое лесное чудище, возжелавшее птицу небесную. Осознание того, что уже завтра — конец пути, им предстоит попрощаться и вновь никогда не увидеться, вдруг обрушивается на него — так, что становится трудно дышать, подгибаются ноги. Он укладывается — почти рушится — на землю, и Поттер вскидывается встревоженно, подходит ближе.

— Я просто… Я, Малфой, просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, ладно?

Поттер совсем близко теперь, всматривается ему в лицо своими невозможными глазами растерянно, ласково — так, что терпеть нет мочи; вроде и понимает, что совершает немыслимое, но нет сил удержаться — притягивает Поттера к себе и замирает так, слышит, всем телом чувствует, как заполошно бьется чужое сердце. Волосы щекотно скользят по его щеке, Поттер поднимает лицо, смотрит так, что голова идёт кругом — что же он делает, но его человек-птица так близко, в самый последний раз так близко, и он наклоняется ещё ближе, совсем не оставляя расстояния между ними, и Поттер подаётся готовно вперёд.

Это самый острый, самый первый и одновременно будто бы тысячный раз — сухие узкие губы раскрываются под его губами, так упоительно сладко, легким касанием. В поцелуе человека-птицы, в робком движении, что-то неуловимо знакомое, как будто всё это уже было, и одновременно не было никогда — не могло быть, ведь они едва знают друг друга. Не могли быть правдой все эти оговорки и байки, чудн _ы_ е небылицы, которые он столько времени старательно пропускал мимо ушей, как бы ни щемило чем-то давно забытым усталое сердце. И вот он — его человек, каждое движенье которого теперь так знакомо, так нужно ему, дышит судорожно и нежно, и жадно тянется губами навстречу.

— Я любил тебя, — выдыхает он потрясенно. Поттер отшатывается; дико, шало блестит в темноте глазами. Он ловит чужую руку, не давая отступить, сбежать окончательно. — Я любил тебя, — повторяет, теперь уже уверенней, громче. Пусть он не помнит, что было до этого, пусть не верит до конца, что когда-то они знали друг друга — он знает, чувствует главное.

Любовь.

Как же всё становится ясно теперь — будто луна вышла из-за грозовых туч, будто взошло самое солнце, и нет больше сомнений, пока рядом его человек-птица.

— Я не пойду завтра… к своим. — говорит он. — Я останусь с тобой.

Поттер обнимает его за шею, целует нежно, осторожно, едва прикасаясь губами, шепчет так, что их дыхание смешивается:

— И ты готов остаться со мной вот таким, как сейчас? Чудовищем? Пойти за мной, куда бы я ни пошел?

Он улыбается неверяще — кто из них двоих лесное чудище, а кто — сказочная, созданная летать в небесах птица. Сжимает в ладонях холодные пальцы, увенчанные жестокими когтями, и шепчет в готовно раскрытые губы одно-единственное, обещанием на веки вечные, «да».

Мир вокруг исчезает в вихре черных крыльев.

***

— Вы можете идти, Поттер, — категорично отрезает целитель с труднопроизносимым — Гарри сдался сразу, как только увидел табличку — именем. — Ритуал проведён успешно, через несколько часов ваш подопечный очнётся. Вас вызовут.

Гарри слышит, как в дверях палаты тихо фыркает Гермиона. А Рон просто с грохотом пододвигает поближе стул и пихает его в плечо — садись, мол.

Ну Гарри и садится.

— Я не уйду. — он смотрит на недовольного целителя своим самым лучшим, тренированным аврорским взглядом. Драко всегда говорил, что это взгляд растерянного потерявшегося книззла, и ухмылялся этак ехидно.

А сам возомнил себя кентавром.

Знаток, мать его. Мифов и легенд. Жеребец хренов.

Гарри передергивает. До сих пор призрачное ощущение тяжёлых, громоздких и неудобных крыльев за спиной. И сверлящий спину пристальный взгляд Гермионы не добавляет радости — Гарри точно знает, что, если Драко очнется — _когда_ Драко очнется — та сразу же устроит ему допрос с пристрастием. И благо если обойдется без толстенных научных трудов, нагоняющих на Гарри уныние почище министерских косноязычных отчетов. Рон сочувственно пихает его в бок — не дрейфь, дружище, прорвемся. Не в первый раз, да?

Такое — точно в первый. И — здесь надо бы поклясться чем-то покрепче, чтобы наверняка — точно в последний. Никаких нервов не хватит ещё раз вот так — вытаскивать ополоумевшего Драко из сказки, больше похожей на бред сумасшедшего. Видеть в любимых глазах недоверчивое равнодушие. Ну, Хорь, ну, эрудит хренов, не способный распознать самый плохонький, простенький темномагический артефакт, ну, только очнись теперь, я тебе такое устрою, кентавр недоделанный…

И Драко открывает глаза.


End file.
